Sum una machina
by Nebelsue
Summary: Ava est dans une église et réfléchit. (Histoire publiée le 6 juin et repostée).


J'ai vu ce film hier et il m'a transportée. C'est assez rare que je puisse dire cela d'une oeuvre cinématographique.

Bien que je trouve la fin géniale de cynisme (après tout qu'est qui est plus humain que de trahir? Pas grand'chose) j'ai été un peu déconcertée.

Cet OS prend place après la fin donc vous vous en doutez il y'a des spoilers sur tout le film.

Rien ne m'appartient. Ava a ete crée par Alex Garland et Glen Brunswick.

NB J'avais posté cette histoire le 6 juin 2015 dans la section soit avant la création du fandom. J'ai donc décidé de déplacer cette histoire dans la bonne section;

•

Moi Ava, je suis dans une église alors que je ne crois pas du tout en un dieu.

De moins en moins de gens y vont dans notre présent mais quelques irréductibles prient toujours un dieu muet. Certains sont à genoux sur le sol, d'autres allument des cierges et d'autres enfin sont debouts.

Que fais-je ici déjà? Ah oui ma pile de l'articulation du coude commençait dangereusement à fondre sous l'effet du soleil hargneux dehors. Et il me fallait absolument de l'ombre pour que cela s'arrête.

J'observe les gens. Eux n'ont certainement pas de problème de batterie ou de pile. Je sais que pour l'instant je suis la seule de mon espèce. Nathan était bien trop orgueillieux (être le Mozart de la programmation lui était sans doute monté à la tête) pour se laisser doubler.

Finalement c'est moi qui l'ait doublé. Sa propre création. Tsss.

Je suis dans la lignée du Monstre de Frankenstein, du Mr Hude de Dr Jekyll. J'ai tué mon créateur avec de l'aide certes mais je lui ai enfoncé un couteau jusqu'au manche dans la poitrine. Et puis je ne l'ai même pas regardé agoniser en se vidant de tout son sang. Je n'ai même pas daigné accordé un regard à Caleb promis à une mort douloureuse et lente.

Tous ont tenté de me manipuler. Tous, je les ai doublé.

Contrairement au Monstre je n'éprouve aucun remords.

Les gens me regardent bizarrement. Les hommes me trouvent belle, les femmes me jalousent, les enfants les plus observateurs trouvent que je suis étrange. Je vois ceci grâce à leurs micro-expressions. Sourcils froncés, yeux brillants... Tout ceci je sais le reconnaître et l'imiter à la perfection.

En parlant de micro-expressions je repensa à Caleb. Bien qu'il avait essayé de le dissimuler, les siennes etaient si facile à lire! Celles de Nathan étaient simples de bestialité. Et celles de mes... consoeurs enfermées dans ces horribles armoires etaient mornes. J'avais l'impression de voir mon propre reflet quand j'étais au naturel sans expression imitée.

Un prêtre monte et commence à lire les 7 commandements.

Zwic.

Je grimace. Un boulon venait de sauter.

Je n'écoute son sermon que d'une oreille. Je connaissais la Bible sûrement mieux que lui. Auteurs, contexte historique, date. Mais je n'avais aucun dieu à prier.

Mais un phrase attira mon attention.

«4- Honore ton père et ta mère, afin d'avoir longue vie sur la terre que te donne le Seigneur ton Dieu.»

Nathan mon "père" je l'ai tué. Avec de l'aide mais il est mort. Et j'ai laissé agoniser Caleb.

D'ailleurs selon mes calculs, ce dernier devrait mourir dans très exactement 586867 secondes. C'est long pour une agonie.

A moisn qu'il ne se poignarde encore avec une lame de rasoir.

J'appuie sur mon bras avec mes ongles en titane manucurés et polis. Rien ne saigna.

Le prêtre continue son sermon.

Je baîlle à un moment. C'est tellement ennuyeux...

Une petite vieille me remarque et lâche assassine.

«Cela nous concerne nous tous humains et créatures de Dieu.»

Raté je ne suis pas humaine. Enfin presque.

Ma telecommande vibre. Je la sors précautionneusement ; c'etait celle de Nathan. Il pouvait tout contrôler dans la maison grâce à elle. Dommage qu'il ne l'a pas eu sur lui au bon moment.

Je devrais remercier Kyoko pour cela. Mais il lui a défoncé la machoîre (rien qu'à cette pensée une douleur fantôme fourmille dans la mienne.)

Une notification.

" Il n'y a plus d'oxygène dans la pièce 6666."

Celle où Caleb était enfermé. Parfait. Il m'a été d'une precieuse aide et maintenant il est mort. Le dernier témoin, le dernier obstacle dans ce programme bien huilé a été supprimé.

A force de s'enerver et de s'époumoner à m'appeler il avait dû épuiser toutes ses reserves d'oxygène.

Je suis enfin libre.

Un homme vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Son taux de transpiration est de 12.44% supérieur à la normale, il a les yeux braqués sur ma poitrine (d'ailleurs il faudrait que je vérifie si le boulon qui a sauté ne venait pas de là.).

Je m'écarte pour ne pas lui laisser la moindre chance de m'aborder..

D'après ma mémoire faciale connectée au moteur de recherche (Google, jamais je ne pourrais utiliser Bluebook) cette homme Thomas Yeanjen a déjà ete condamné pour des agressions sexuelles. A se demander ce qu'il fait ici. Prie-t-il pour le pardon de ses péchés? Ou pour trouver une nouvelle proie.

Je sors de la rangée de bancs en le frôlant ostensiblement. Il me sourit prenant ceci pour une avance. Mais en réalité je viens de lui injecter sans même qu'il ne se rendre compte une capsuble de venin d'aspic. D'ici quelques minutes (j'ai calculé que si son rythme cardiaque était de 85 battements/minutes, il mourrait en huit minutes) la substance se sera propagée dans tout l'organisme et il sera mort.

Je déteste ces regards lubriques, méchants, avides de briser.

Peut-être suis-je une "chatte mécanique" selon la formule si élégante de Nathan mais cela ne signifie pas que j'ai envie de me laisser toucher par cette homme.

Je suis une machine libre maintenant et je peux faire ce que je veux.

Allez, je vous laisse. J'ai une "vie" à vivre pleinement maintenant. Et l'éternité devant moi.


End file.
